


Going Once…Going Twice…Sold.

by Deanangst



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanangst/pseuds/Deanangst
Summary: Comment Fic written for: scout_lover who requested Leverage, Any, "Whose turn is it to tell Eliot he'll have to wear a suit and tie?"Originally posted to Fanfic net  March 21, 2011





	

Title: Going Once…Going Twice…Sold.

 

Disclaimer : I own nothing, just showing my love for a wonderful show. No Harm Intended.

 

"...men to the highest bidder, all in the name of charity." Alec wiggled his eyebrows. As he explained the set up.

" So the proceeds are intended to go local charities but Mrs. Whitten has been skimming money from the account. Alec, you are in charge of making sure Whitten is the highest bidder. Sophie you are in charge of wardrobe. Okay let's go steal ourselves an auction." Nate said more than ready to end the meeting and get the show started.

"Nate I only see one not so little problem with the plan." Alec said.

"Ah yes, whose turn is it to tell Eliot he'll have to wear a suit and tie?" Nate asked as he topped off his glass of scotch. By the way the hacker was shifting in his seat Nate had his answer.

"Hey man, I know we agreed to take turns and all, but Sophie is the one insisting that Eliot is the one to go in this time. I think she should be the one to tell him." Alec pointed a shaking finger in the grifter's direction.

"Sophie said that she needed eye candy, and that Eliot would have the women eating out of the palm his hands." Parker added. Then leaning over to Alec as she stage whispered. "Why does Sophie need candy that looks like eyes...? Is that why she needs Eliot, is he the only one strong enough to carry the candy the women will be eating?"

"Parker!" Sophie squeaked.

Hardison shook his head. "No way, there is no way I'm risking my health just because Sophie wants to use Eliot... "

"I'm not using anyone...it's a con!". Sophie tried to defend herself.

"You know I can pull off a Tux." Nate offered.

Parker reached over and squeezed Nate's arm. "I don't think you can lift the candy." she said before patting him on the shoulder.

Alec smirked before looking at Sophie in dismay. "Hey! Why wasn't I considered for the con?"

Sophie started to answer but couldn't find the words that wouldn't hurt the boys feelings. "Fine, I'll tell Eliot..." she said waving a dismissive hand in the air. 

The front door slammed as Eliot entered the apartment. "Tell Eliot what?" He asked as he tossed his jacket over the back of the couch and took a seat at the kitchen bar.

The remaining team members focused their attention on Eliot as Sophie stood up from the table and slowly walked across the room. Nate wasn't sure if her choice to stop between the front door and the kitchen was to allow herself an exit or to block Eliot's.

It was shocking to see the change in Eliot's body language, the squaring of shoulders changing quickly to the hunching of shoulders and darting of eyes as suddenly the predator had become the prey. Because for all of Eliot's bluster they knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for Sophie and Parker...and he knew that too.

"You see Eliot, there is this private auction..."

Leverage Leverage Leverage

Eliot stood in the living room trying not to fidget as Sophie tugged at the shoulders of the tux jacket. She circled him like a lioness studying her prey.

Nate hid his smile behind his coffee cup. Eliot had been groomed within an inch of his life. His hair had been neatly trimmed and somehow Sophie had managed to get the hitter to submit to a close clean shave. 

Eliot growled when Sophie straightened his tie for the fifth time. "You owe me big for this one." He told the grifter.

Sophie just smiled. The payback might be high but right now the view was worth it. 

Fini


End file.
